


The Ice Cream Burglar

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Jack surprises someone in his kitchen





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Season: 8, just after Jack’s promotion to General 
> 
> 2) Beta: Many, many thanks to my wonderful beta Cimmie!

Jack is a general now – with all the perks such a position brings, like having a private parking spot, and … well, Jack can’t really see what else is so great about being a general. Sure, he made a career that hadn’t been granted when he started, and now he is at the top. But that also means he’s old, too old to go through the gate on a regular basis. And even if he knows deep inside that it was inevitable, and that he should be grateful he’s still alive after all these years in the SGC, he feels subdued. 

And to make matters worse, Daniel cancelled on him tonight, some translation that needs his personal supervision. Why do they pay for assistants if Daniel must always be in the SGC to keep an eye on them? Jack is pissed off by everything especially his maudlin mood and decides to go to bed early.

It’s only a few minutes after Jack turned off the bedside lamp when he hears a noise coming from the kitchen. Mice? No, if mice haven’t learned to open the fridge, then these aren’t mice. But what, who…? Jack arms himself with the first thing he finds, a hockey stick he keeps for sentimental reasons on one of the shelves in this bedroom and opens the door cautiously. 

Without making a noise he tiptoes along the corridor until he reaches the kitchen. He peeks around the corner – and there he is! 

The burglar is crouched an all fours in front of the open fridge door. He’s only wearing black shorts and a skimpy shirt. He’s licking his long, sticky fingers, and yes, that’s Jack’s favourite ice cream there on the floor. A cone filled with strawberry ice cream lies abandoned, because at this moment the scoundrel is stealing the ice cream directly from the box. 

“Don’t move! Stay where you are!” Jack shouts and swings the hockey stick menacingly. 

The housebreaker turns his head slowly around and Jack has to acknowledge that he’s a very gorgeous looking scoundrel. Big blue eyes are glancing at him, a bit frightened, but also a bit provocative, taking in his form from head to toe. 

“Please, don’t call the police,” the kneeling man says, and Jack will be damned if he isn’t shaking his cute ass invitingly while stuffing his face with more of Jack’s favourite ice cream.

“You know you could’ve had at least the decency to take that disgusting coffee-chocolate-chili ice cream,” Jack grumbles. 

For a second it seems as if the burglar is on the brink of breaking out into laughter but then he schools his features and says with a little, meek voice, “I finished that already, yesterday evening.” 

“You’re a repeat offender!” Jack shakes his head, trying valiantly to sound stern und unforgiving. 

The young man in front of him sticks his index finger in his mouth and licks it lasciviously, swirling his tongue around the knuckles, fellating the tip of the finger, and making decadent, grunting noises. 

Jack feels a hot flush flooding his whole body, his breathing speeds up and belatedly he remembers to stop staring. He clears his throat. “I’d better call the police, or…”

“Or?” the man on the floor prompts, going down on his elbows and offering Jack an even better look at his tempting backside. 

“Or you pay for the damages you caused.” 

“Do I look like a have a wallet on me?” 

“Credit card will do,” Jack answers promptly. 

“Right.” The burglar snorts. “Well, I think you have to search for it. Who knows, perhaps I’m concealing it somewhere in my clothing?” 

“Don’t get cheeky with me, Mister,” Jack chides him, and goes down on his knees behind the man. Only now does he notice that the psychic – or very pampered – intruder had taken a green isolation mattress from the garage and spread it on the kitchen floor. Obviously, to make it bit more comfortable for him.

With a broad grin he puts his hands on the body before him and starts fondling it. Jack’s hands glide under the fishnet tank-top and he caresses the strong muscles of the back. “Where did you find this slutty excuse for a shirt?” he asks with amazed disgust.

“I bought it in a second hand shop in Denver.” 

“Ah.” Slowly Jack’s fingers glide around to the hairless chest and when he pinches the nipples lightly, he hears a very satisfying small grunt. He repeats his action, until the nipples are hard and tight and he can play with them easily. 

The breathing of the other man is very concentrated now and much faster than usual, and when Jack presses a bit harder, he can’t suppress a moan. “Jack.” 

“Hey!” Jack slaps him on the thigh. “You know my name?” 

“Um … I read it on the envelope. Over there on the kitchen table.” 

“Pfft. Okay, smarty-pants, what do I call you then?” 

“Call me …” the burglar hesitates, conflicted for a moment, then he says, “Call me Daniel.” 

“So, Daniel, you like it when I pinch your nipples?” Jack follows his words with immediate action. 

“Yes,” Daniel admits cautiously. 

Jack leans a bit forward so that he can whisper into Daniel’s ear. “I should put some clamps on them. Can you imagine how they keep your nipples aroused for a long time? Would you like that?” 

“N… n… no.”

But the way his breath stutters when he’s denying it, Jack is sure he can persuade Daniel one day to try it out. But not today. Today he has still to deal with this ice cream burglar in his kitchen. 

With a quick move he pulls down the black boxer briefs. Smooth, naked ass cheeks – and Jack lets his hand slide over the two mounds, kneading them and savouring the feeling of the warm skin. With a single finger he glides slowly through the crack between them and Daniel starts squirming when he repeats that gesture. So responsive. On the spur of the moment, Jack grabs some of the half melted ice cream and smears it over Daniel’s ass. 

Daniel hisses and shudders when the cold mass hits him and he tries to flinch from Jack’s fingers. 

“Hey, keep still”, Jack admonishes, and with a mischievous little laugh he adds, “Or do you want me to call the police after all?” 

“No, but it’s so cold.” 

“It’s already warm, you big baby.” Jack snickers and regards his handy work with pride. Daniel looks debauched, with his legs spread and his ass in the air while the melting strawberry cream is running over his globes. This display puts all the right thoughts into Jack’s head. Jack squeezes his own erection. 

“God, Daniel, I have to fuck you now.” He’s stroking Daniel’s skin again and loving every second of it. “Do you think ice cream makes for good lube?” Jack is frantically looking around – how could he forget to bring lube when going on a manhunt? 

“Don’t bother, I’m … um… prepared,” Daniels assures him, gripping the ice cream box in front of him with a tight grip. 

Jack sees Daniel’s tension and knows from their long time together that talking dirty is astonishingly difficult for the otherwise eloquent linguist. So he’s even more grateful for this rare moment. 

“You did it for me?” Jack slides a finger into Daniel’s hole, crooks it a bit, plays with the oversensitive nerve endings there – and Daniel whimpers loudly. Jack recognizes a clear answer when he hears one and so removes his fingers and pushes his cock slowly but steadily into Daniel. Inch by inch he’s taking possession of the body in front of him – at least that’s how it feels for him. Daniels submissive pose does a lot for his ego. 

He bottoms out and feels like the master of the world. This wonderful, strong, sometimes stubborn man in front of him allows him to feel like that without regret. Because Jack is convinced that Daniel gets as much out of this little scenario as he does if his constant moaning and clenching of his ass muscles is a reliable indicator. 

After a short while Jack starts moving and it takes Daniel only a few pushes to adapt to Jack’s rhythm. He starts fucking himself on Jack’s dick as much as Jack fucks him. Without words the strokes get faster and harder and when Jack brings his ice cream smeared hand to Daniel’s hard, leaking dick, he gets a very satisfied ‘yes’ from Daniel. They move together, faster and faster, and tendrils of prickling lust are running through Jack’s body, leaving him sweaty, breathless, and extremely content. 

Not long, and Jack feels all the signs of his impending orgasm and so he tries to hit Daniel’s sweet spot with every stroke. He knows that he succeeded when Daniel starts babbling nonsense; and that’s the moment when Jack decides to think no more. He lets himself fall into his feelings and claims the warm, perfect body and soul of his friend with a last deep stroke before everything melts into warmth, happiness, and utter satisfaction. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later when they are standing together under the warm spray of the shower and washing away the rests of the ice cream mess, Daniel asks, “Did you like your non-official present for your promotion to general, General?” 

“Much better than the coffee-table book from Stargate Command,” Jack admits laughingly. 

“Good. Because there must be something similar for archaeologists, even if they don’t get promoted officially.” 

Jack smoothes away the lines on Daniel’s forehead. “I’m sure I can think of something,” he promises and immediately starts playing out naughty scenarios in his mind.

\------THE END----

©Antares, January 2014 


End file.
